


The Past

by Munin666



Category: Megadeth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: 这是一篇情色的童话。通篇都是黏答答的、潮湿的、温热或烫热的、咸的。Dave Mustaine，缺爱的老男人，像一个随时发情的骚货，但很傲娇。老马少女实锤。我承认我这样写我有病我有病我有病。还有，我这个人……写这种文的时候听的是韩语歌和爵士。所以(你晓得)……
Relationships: Kiko Loureiro/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Past

琴声脉脉催人老，惊起而不知绿肥红瘦。

*

这太奇怪了。

毕竟Kiko Loureiro才认识了他Dave Mustaine不到一个月——也许这个时间对于建立一段恋爱关系来说已经足够了，但是……不，他们这也不是恋爱关系啊……不，即使是认识了超过一个月也不对！……总之不应该这样！

无论他娶妻与否，这二十多年里都不应该有第三个跟他扯上一腿的男人。

Dave觉得自己并不是同性恋。

然而从第一次见面起，每次那个小了他整整十一岁的吉他手仿佛是只要稍微靠近他一点，就会有一阵颤栗顺着他的脊柱而下。

他们第一次见面是在田纳西，简直就好像Dave去见的并不是即将加入自己乐队的吉他手，而是真的约会的对象那样。他甚至已经不太记得第一次亲耳听到Kiko在自己面前弹琴时是怎样的声音了，而只能记得那一天两人在城市里四处闲逛聊天的内容，甚至于Kiko的神态和语气……他的发丝飘动的方向。

Kiko是个漂亮的男人，这点他再清楚不过。一个年轻漂亮的拉美裔，有着浓密的深色卷发——在练琴时他总喜欢扎起来。同样是深色的眼睛大概是最灵动的部分，无论以何种眼神盯着他，总是静谧的、温柔的。还有饱满的唇形和圆润的下巴，使Dave总想倾尽一切力气逗笑他，就能看到那双优美的嘴唇产生柔和的弧度。

另外，他很高。

总感觉要比自己高一点点吧……也许是因为Dave经常会有从下方微微仰视他的想法。

明明是一个晚辈，但无论是但凡在他拿起琴之后还是两人独处时，Dave都偶尔会忘记了这个事实。

倒不像他叫David作Junior叫了二十几年那样。

Kiko根本就不像他的晚辈。或者说……老天，怎么会有一个比他少练十一年吉他却能让他感到难以超越并且为人还成熟和幽默并重的孩子？

对了，所以他们之间更不应该出现眼下这样暧昧的关系。还是只是他聪明绝顶的Dave Mustaine想多了？

他不知道为什么，Kiko看着他的时候的眼神……好像从来都和看着别的乐队成员或是粉丝的眼神不一样。

多了些什么。是仰慕吗？

第一次他为想到这个词被用在自己身上而有些不自在。明明他从来都是一个能够心安理得接受一切夸奖的人。

……他那句话到底是什么意思呢？

「我不在乎，我在哪儿待都好，不过你让我感觉Megadeth确实是目前我最喜欢的归宿，因为有你在。」

虽然不应当，但要是真的发生了也没事吧？……就算不发生，我想想更没事。

外面下雨，已经很晚了，他没有开暖气，室内也没暖到哪去。Dave慢慢从工作台挪到沙发上，扯了块毯子披在身上，两只手搓着咖啡杯聊胜于无的一点热量取暖。咖啡的热量总是很快挥发，那么……

Kiko什么时候才会想起来他连乐谱复印件都放在这里忘记带走了呢？

Dave本来的打算是在这儿继续写歌词等那个有时候健忘得不可思议还喜欢把“but I forgot”挂嘴边的家伙，但不到五分钟他就走神了。

当然会走神，他等的可是Kiko Loureiro，在深夜、在雨很大的冷天、在即将迎来目的不明的独处的情况下。

然而他不知道这走神的几分钟就足够使他昏昏然入睡了。

“……Dave? ”

Kiko见门是开着的、灯是亮着的还觉得奇怪，接着进来发现有人，被吓了一跳，可不知道他折回工作室的时候会看到一个蜷缩成一团、毯子裹得乱七八糟的睡着的Dave Mustaine，站在门口愣了好久，直到一阵冷风渗进来吹得Dave更蜷缩紧了些他才后知后觉地想起关门。

为什么要睡在这里？

直到他下一秒就看到了压在咖啡杯下面的那份乐谱复印件，而只有Dave和技术总监有工作室的钥匙。

……原来是这样。

看到那睡着的时候手臂也会抱在一起的、能让Dave看起来很不好惹的姿势，Kiko就知道他一开始是装睡的了。然后一不小心真的睡着了。

这里湿冷得难受，他会不会膝盖疼？

Kiko叹了一口气，不知道说什么好。

第一反应就是伸手去扯Dave裹着的毯子好把它铺平一点，但Dave不仅没醒，还把毯子卷得死紧，怎么扯都没用。

我在干什么？应该叫醒他让他回家睡，这比什么都好。

“Dave？”

他担心动作太大了会吓到Dave，这家伙的起床气一点都不好对付。

Kiko蹲下一些，换了个靠得更近的姿势。

“Dave，嘿……你得回去睡，这儿太冷了，你会生病的。我可以送你回去，这样你就能在我车上继续睡会儿……”

除了一个十分不耐烦的皱眉，他还是没有收到任何有效反应。

老天，你到底是睡得多沉。

他的目光自然而然地从Dave拧巴的眉毛上转移到了微微开阖的饱满嘴唇上。不，这事实上并不自然而然。

更不自然而然的是，他伸出手指把Dave嘴角边上差点就要流出来的一点口水不动声色地擦掉了。

我想吻他。

从一开始就想了。

瞧瞧他会不会因为这个就舍得开除掉我？

真的感觉到那两瓣嘴唇的时候，Kiko觉得自己坏透了。

然后他明显地感觉到被他压着亲的人抖了一下，绝对是被弄醒了。

细小的抗拒一样的呻吟。已经有一双手撑在了他肩上，但仅仅是撑着就像犹豫着要不要抵抗，他没有被推开、然后被揍。

他把这当成了默许，捧住Dave的脸又摁住后脑，把对方最后一点假装无事发生的侥幸也抹杀。

真软。

他把Dave丰腴的下唇啜得殷红，舌尖叩开对方因惊讶而略微开启的齿列。刚触及畏缩的舌叶时，Dave还没来得及回应，上颚被舔舐就让他颤栗着捏住了Kiko的肩膀。等到Dave能够回应时，唇角溢出的自己的唾液已经显得他动情得一塌糊涂。

色情的吻。毋庸置疑。不再有任何其它理解方式的余地。

“你——”

“你才醒啊，”距离他的脸极近的Kiko柔柔地笑了一下，“已经很晚，该走了。别在这里睡，太湿冷了。”

暧昧的沉默蔓延在空气中。

还是Dave浑身僵硬地往后稍退了一点，却没曾想到Kiko也随着他的动作逼近过来。他实在受不了距离Kiko性感的嘴唇这么近却不好意思亲上去，被迫示弱一样偏了偏头。

“为什么等我？”

“……”

“是的，我们都知道，你完全可以一个电话叫我过来而自己早早走人，或者叫上技术总监。办法多的是，你非要——”

装傻？

他住嘴了。

这可不是他Kiko Loureiro令人熟悉的人设会说的话，也不是应当对大他十一岁的乐队主唱用的词。

“那么你在想什么呢？”

他未束起的头发被胡乱一扯，Dave被他吻湿的嘴唇又一次贴了过来，他亦毫不吝啬地回应，甚至箍紧了Dave的腰身。这使Dave发出了比刚才那个吻更多的粘腻鼻音和呻吟。

不是他主动的，是Dave主动的，就像这个老男人从来都不会示弱那样，但最意乱情迷的明明也不是他。

Dave惊讶于在这之前他竟从未意识到Kiko颈间散发的香水后调像是清冽的雪松。他迷惑地走神了，看到对方略微卷曲的黑发和自己染成金橙色泽的、但事实上早已白透的长发若即若离交缠，又一次悲哀地想到了：我比他大十一岁。

“你知道的。”

“嗯？”

羽毛样的吻落在他布有细纹的苍白颈项上，过于轻柔，他慌张地一躲。

“我不知道哦，”性感的拉美裔男人笑着说，琴弦磨出的粗糙指茧像是想要抚平那些皱褶，“而且你觉得我会在乎吗？”

那指尖粗硬的触感让Dave产生了过于缥缈的联想，大腿像有自我意识那样不受控制地夹了一下。Kiko分毫不差地感觉到了。

他即便是再难镇定地直视Kiko，也知道那双巧克力色的双眼颜色暗沉了。

“让我送你回去。”第一个音差点粗哑到无法振动声带。

Dave张口，又抿唇，没有回答。

“还是你想就在这里被我操？”

上臂被用力地紧张地扯住了。

“你敢！”

怎么可能，难道每天来工作室录音都会想到入夜以后Kiko会跟他在这里做爱？妈的，他才不要。

从工作室离开的路上Dave脚步很快，一直走在他前面，甚至看上去……

“你好像河豚啊。”

Dave下意识地摸了一下自己的脸，摸到了有些松弛的苹果肌。那种从未消失的沮丧和极为少见极为隐晦的自卑再次变得明显得难以忽视。

他想起了每天在镜中看到的，那日趋柔和乃至几乎要消失的下颌线条。曾经他的下颌线条是多么锋利啊。

但是之后有很长很长一段时间，他受不了没有海洛因的日子而吃了很多很多糖。虽然David也是这样，但是……

那家伙的脸比他的好看啊。眼睛更大、鼻子更挺、下巴也更明显。

所以我原来已经……肿到这个地步了吗……

河豚?……

他自以为面不改色地还是走得很快，完全没有发现Kiko已经跟了上来，并一脸奇怪地看着他。

Kiko觉得自己可能是说错话了，但这之前David明明连更过分的玩笑都开过，为什么到他这里，随便一句这个老男人就看起来这么沮丧了呢？

他其实很在意我说的话吗？

“Dave?”Kiko轻声说。

Dave刚转头看了他一眼，就被捧住了脸。Kiko粉色的嘴唇立刻压了上来。他慌乱地哼哼，短暂而深入的吻随之而来，他浑身过电似的颤了一阵，被放开的时候差点走不了路。

强自镇定了好一会儿。小事，小事，Kiko只是想和我上床，他不可能有别的意思。嗯，我看上去冷静多了。

我的天，Kiko想和我上床。

Kiko在身后关上后座的门，两人湿冷的身体隔着厚重衣物贴在一起。

Dave只觉得那股雪松的冷香在雨水沁染之后愈发厚重，与他正逐渐加速的心跳同步变化着。他还是默念着那句话。我的天，Kiko想和我上床。直到现在他也想不明白为什么今天晚上之前看上去还连他的亲密朋友都算不上的Kiko今天突然就……

突然就在他睡着的时候吻醒了他，然后把他弄进了车里要操他。

心跳越来越快。

明明又不是从来没有和男人上过床。他甚至还记得James高潮时的表情，记得Cliff在操他的时候永远温柔而疏离。

可后来这两个人离开了他的生活。

Cliff死后，世上再没有第三个人知道他们曾经的关系，哪怕是David，也只是知道他不喜欢碰果儿。

他也再也没有和第三个男人上过床。

应该让Kiko知道吗？他偏过头想。

柔软的针织物环住了他的脖颈，那股雪松的清冷气味浓烈到了极点，他几欲七荤八素。Kiko从正面压住了他，在他的脸颊和嘴唇上来回轻啄，舌尖撬着微启的牙关侵略他的口腔。

他的气味包裹了我。

“暖气还没开够，用我的围巾，”Kiko极为轻柔地用气音说道，有一瞬的目光竟像极了Cliff，“不然你会冷。”

与之相反的是那双比他的还要略加灵巧上几分的手解开了他的羽绒服，Dave打了个寒噤。

他看到Kiko穿的是高领毛衣和一件大衣，套在这家伙的身上该死的好看。他记得自己十年前甚至可以穿得更少，但他现在已经受不了在这种鬼天气穿得这么少了，即使是穿最厚的羽绒服，他的手脚也经常是冰凉的。

Kiko的手很暖，甚至比他的体温要高上些许，卷起他加绒的里衣后直接触碰到了苍白的皮肤，明显的色差带来的情色看得Dave脸上发红。

皮肤之间毫无间隔的直接接触的每一秒，他的心脏都在狂跳。

温暖的手突然捏了一下他腰上的薄薄一层赘肉，Dave惊喘着抖了一下，极力忍着没有像个羞赧的处女那样按住那只手。

他想叫Kiko不要碰那里，他一点都不喜欢那些中年人特有的难以代谢而形成的软软的肉。

……我应该一直是瘦瘦的才对，什么时候身上已经长了这么多肉了？

于是他只能假装不在意地一直强忍着。

但Kiko好像对他那圈肉很中意，手指捏起一点脂膏又放下，把原来凉凉的肉搓得都暖了。

直到Dave一膝盖顶在他肋骨下方，他才不解地目光往上瞧着Dave.

Dave瞪了他一眼，他脸上的浅笑却波澜不惊，棕色的虹膜像融化了的巧克力。馋人。腻人。

Dave不知道的却是他现在看起来又慌张又狼狈，金橙色泽的卷发糟乱，好些压在他后脑勺下，好些跑到前面遮在他脸上。至于他的脸，苍白的脸颊上已经慢慢被酡红占据。Kiko很疑惑为什么他还以为自己瞪人的样子会很有威慑力。

Kiko又看了他一会儿，手掌停留在他柔软的小腹上一直没动。

“不许说我像河豚！”

“……Dave，我还没说呢。”

围巾被Kiko又在他脖子上多绕了一圈，在他领会到这个举动的意义之前，里衣被完全卷了起来，暴露出一整片苍白的裸体。

不知何时空气已经不再那么寒冷，而是裹挟着Kiko身上的气味触碰着他赤裸的皮肤。不是寒冷，他却颤抖不已。 

“还是冷吗？”

Kiko干燥的、烫热的手掌滑过他胸前稀疏的几丛毛发，他凉凉的皮肤在没有阻隔的直接接触下轻颤，浮起一层细小的疙瘩。

不习惯……

好不习惯这样的对待，好不习惯这样的Kiko.

他艰难地摇了一下头，觉得自己看起来肯定非常扭捏，却毫无办法。事实上他现在是真的不冷。相反，他脸上烫得要烧起来了。

他听到Kiko突然轻笑了一声。

“Dave，没想到你摸起来这么软。”

他脸上烧红，无法再反驳。

Kiko的指尖在他胸前的一小撮毛发里游走，最终找到了在角落里缩成一团的软绵绵的淡色乳头。

Dave强自镇定，即使是在那两颗柔软的小东西被渐渐捏到挺立也控制住自己不要发出叫声。

然而过了一会儿，硬得像小石子的乳头就被包裹进了湿热的口腔里，他瞠大了眼。

“Kiko！”

正在舔舐他乳头的男人不为所动，抬眼看着他染上媚态的脸和微启的湿红口舌，舌尖将挺立的乳头压进乳晕里，手指在另一边弹了一下。

“啊！……”他卸下了防备，只羞辱地以小臂遮住双眼，仿佛这样就不用面对不管过了多久，他还是拥有一副婊子的身体这个事实。

「Dave，只是被随便玩一下，你就硬了。」突然想起很久很久以前Cliff说的话。大概Kiko现在也是这么想的吧？

Cliff宽大的手掌沿着他的每一根肋骨滑过，描摹出他腰侧的曲线。

被碰到的皮肤都会脆弱地轻颤，进而发热，进而变得黏答答的。

Cliff最喜欢这样摸他，直到他微红了眼眶并恼怒地求着要被操。

这简直好像……与过去重叠了。

“在想谁呢？”Kiko突然轻咬住他的耳廓，他没忍住叫了一声。

居然被看出来了。Dave突然有点因此紧张，眼波流转，不知要投注到哪儿，又看到了Kiko腿间将牛仔裤撑出了小包的性器。一瞬间脑中闪过过多淫秽的联想，忘记了否认或是回答。

“是David？”

他看不到Kiko是什么表情，只能感受到他的唇齿。

“不是！”操，怎么可能是那个看上去比他还要欠操的家伙。

“不是？”

不知道什么时候他的皮带已经被解开，而Kiko的手直接伸进内裤里握住了他已经在冒水的阴茎，重重搓了一下。

Dave瞠大了眼哭叫出声。他饥渴的身体已经很久、很久没有被这样触碰了。

Kiko甚至不需要费力去捉住他，他的身体就已经开始顺从甚至迎合，红热的耳廓被含住并舔舐得湿润，耳孔被有力的舌尖探入，黏腻的水声刺激着他的鼓膜。

与此同时他的阴茎也在被揉捏玩弄，铃口被修得圆钝的指甲轻挠就让他发出了一连串呻吟。

就在他快要高潮时那只手突然残忍地停了下来。

“说。”Kiko吻了一下他的耳孔，逼问道。亲吻的声音令他敏感地缩了缩脖子。

明明是只能维持一个晚上的性关系，凭什么要让他知道我的秘密。

于是Dave只瞪了他一眼。

Kiko挑着眉头，看起来也不恼，而是好像把握着很多筹码似的。

“我凭什么要告诉你？”他嗤笑，是最Dave Mustaine的那个嘴角歪斜的欠操笑容。

“过了今晚，你不会想念我的鸡巴？”

“什——”该死，他脸上一定红得一塌糊涂了。

“那好，这之后我们就当什么都没发生过好了。”

然后两瓣嘴唇贴上他的，绵密地吻他到他要喘不过气来，几乎就要出口的招供全都被堵了回去。

不要！

他不要这样！

Dave早就被玩得浑身发软，还是用最后那点力气撑住对方的肩膀试图把Kiko推开。

Kiko却故意摁住他的后脑愈发深入地吻他，直到他急得喉咙里都冒出了带着哭腔的咕噜声才被放开。

“你都不知道要听完别人说话的吗！”

“好，你说吧。”

“是……啊！你、你先别动……”

想的是你，是你行了吧！

“是？”

“……Cliff Burton. ”

“喔。他啊。”

Dave心跳如擂鼓，不知为何，他并不想要Kiko觉得他事实上是一个欠操的婊子。

他不想要Kiko介意。

那种该死的自卑感又一次涌了上来。

不容他多想，Kiko的指尖绕过他的阴囊，掐了一下会阴，最终刺入了开合的肉穴。

Dave猛地挺直了脊背，金发散乱，从颈侧流泻而下铺满了座椅。

“你的水太多，都流到后面来了。”

透过射进车窗里的昏黄的路灯灯光，他看到Kiko垂下的眉眼温柔宁静，几乎像正在阅读乐谱的模样。

然而这副波澜不惊的模样之下，是两根正在他后穴里恣意翻搅的手指。

Kiko顿了一下，看到自己想要抽出手指时被他湿热的肠道紧紧挽留，带出少许粘稠液体，发出小声惊叹。

Dave羞得要烧起来了。

“你？……”

然后就被猝不及防地褪掉了长裤，接着是内裤，直到他的下身完全赤裸地暴露在Kiko的注视中。

现在他不冷了，一点也不。

他的腿被折了起来轻轻分开，细长的两根手指再次探入体内。

Dave发出绵长的鼻音，下意识地低着头，从而鼻尖也埋进了脖子上绕着的柔软针织物里，鼻腔里充斥了Kiko的气味。

这气味像是能催情，令他浑身发软。

被情欲充斥的Dave现在就像是一只被撬开硬壳的蚌，只暴露出绵软的肉来，太妃糖色泽的双眼水汽氤氲，嫣红在苍白脸颊上愈是明显，湿润唇齿间的吐息灼热无比。

Kiko盯着这个四十多岁的男人极少流露的媚态看了许久，又吻了上去，手指仍不忘在紧致的肠道里四处按压，本就打乱了Dave的呼吸节奏，便把Dave吻得快要喘不过气。

“你的身体仍然很美，不需要担心这个，嗯？”

他重重抖了一下，不仅是因为Kiko的另一只手又回到了他的阴茎上，还因为那种他不想承认的这句话带来的安全感。

腿抖得太剧烈，Dave下意识地想并起来一些减轻快要淹没他的羞耻感。

显然Kiko不会让他这么做。

轻柔的吻落在他苍白的腿根上，亲得他无处可躲。一旦往后蠕动便会使Kiko塞在他肠道里的手指进入更深，弓起身子又会将不断冒水的阴茎顶进Kiko的手心里，Dave感觉自己的皮肤仿佛都能记住了Kiko饱满性感的唇形。

他的腺体并不算深，甚至十分好找。Kiko第一次试图在他体内曲起指节的时候它就被找到了，Dave浑身弹动了一下，接着变得瘫软。

果然不管怎样，都是天生了副婊子的身体。

他难过地想着，尊严和欲望一同在体内翻涌。

只是这样揉着那个堪称暴露的腺体，又被玩弄阴茎，他就猛烈地高潮了。于是他的眼泪总算有了滑落的理由。

浊白色，浓得不可思议。

Kiko看上去有点惊讶。

“你……”Kiko不知所措地用手背蘸了一下他眼角的泪水，“这么随便弄弄就？……”

他的脸顿时涨得通红。

该死，又不是因为这个！

眼泪掉得更多了。

为什么啊。

明明只是因为想起了一些过去的事情。

比如，每个人都是看到他光鲜亮丽的外表，哪有谁真的在乎他怎么样。

层层金发几乎完全遮挡了他的眼睛，但也无法遮挡滑落的泪水。

他连哭都是咬牙切齿的模样。

“抱歉，”Kiko想到是自己提起了他的伤心事，“不过现在你有我在了。”

一双手臂若有若无地环了过来，然后逐渐清晰，收紧，收紧。直到Dave主动埋进他怀里。

Kiko.

他小声说。

灵活的两根手指在他体内翻搅，每次微微分开扩张他的肠道时，他都会蜷缩一下，再带着点呻吟地喘一下，苍白的臀部不由自主地贴着Kiko的身体扭动。

空气变热，他的大腿上浮起一层薄薄汗珠，Kiko的手掌抚摸而过时他便会忍不住轻蹬一下想要摆脱掉那种令他更敏感的色情触感。

“让我操你，Dave.”

他发出呜咽，脖颈下意识地试图躲避Kiko贴上来的嘴唇，但还是被重重一吻，留下树莓样的痕迹。

Dave紧闭着眼没再看他，却从他背上撤下一只手去分开臀肉，愈发暴露出被扩张得湿红的入口。

“嗯？”Kiko哼道。

Dave没办法地睁开眼朝他瞪过去，脸上还是烧红得一塌糊涂。

“……操我。”

“要操你的是谁？”

他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，就感觉到Kiko将性器前端顶在了他的肛口上甚至微微刺入。他眼角残留的泪水滑了下来，像被欺负得不行的模样。

“是你……Kiko，操我……唔！”

他已预料到会被按住臀部直直插到底，及时以小臂捂住了唇齿。水润的棕色眼睛有瞬间的欢愉和失焦。

接下来他的反应会是怎样的，没有谁比他自己更清楚。

会在被缓慢地操的时候先像猫一样地叫着，因为每一次反复插入，他那极易被刺激到的腺体都会被狠狠擦过，带来传过脊柱的颤栗。

Kiko一开始操他的动作很慢、很深，每一次抽出都会翻搅他的内壁，仿佛要把每一寸敏感的红肉都拉扯而出，他便长长地呻吟，眉头会皱起，眉心攒聚起纹路，金色睫毛会脆弱地抖动。

那家伙应该是很喜欢他这样叫，因为每一次抽出的动作都慢得他内壁无比瘙痒，腺体也能清晰地感觉到Kiko的性器上跳动的青筋的纹路。

然后他湿红着眼睛捏住了Kiko的肩膀，指节内勾，用力到发白。

Kiko被他捏痛了一会儿，还是很欠打地笑了。

“快点！”

下一秒体内的阴茎迅速被抽出，他尖叫了一声，就被翻了过去，压在座椅上。

看不到Kiko在身后的动作，他有瞬间的恐慌而想要回头。但他的臀肉就被大力扒开，鲜红的肉穴再次接触到粘稠的空气，接着是再次直直插入的性器。

“啊啊！……Kiko！”他被操得猝不及防，哭叫着对方的名字，只被更狠地擦过不堪重负的腺体，然后操得深得仿佛把他钉住，每被顶入一次，他都会抖一下。

Dave知道自己正妓女一样连续不断地尖叫着，甚至很快就嘶哑了嗓子，这使他的尖叫听起来像软糯的呜咽。

被操得好快，好深。

他失神地想。

已经很久没有过这么舒服地被操了。Kiko年轻而健壮的身体和猛烈攻势甚至很快就让他感觉经受不住。

他有气无力地呜咽着，然后渐渐啜泣起来，因为不知何时眼里又攒聚了泪水，顺着通红发烫的脸颊滑落下去和他溢出唇角的唾液混在一起。看上去——

“你真淫荡。”

Dave瞠大了眼，发出一声颤抖的尖叫，射了出来。

但仍然在他的肉穴里狂捅的性器并没有停下，而是精准无比地攻击他最脆弱的腺体，插入到最深处，他爽得浑身瘫软，蜷起了脚趾，无力的手指在车窗上自己呼出的白气上抓挠。像猫。

Kiko的汗水滴露在他颈窝里，然后是灌进他体内的精液，滚烫粘稠，让他又多射出了几股，再呜呜咽咽地顺着车门滑下来了一点。尽管他已经努力撑住自己了。

逐渐软下的性器从他身体里抽出来，他又啜泣了一声，被翻了回去，对上Kiko情欲未消的眼睛。

“刚才外面有人路过，往这边看了一眼。”

Dave松懈的身体瞬间又绷紧了，却还假装镇定的样子。

Kiko用手帕把他射的乱七八糟的精液擦掉，把外套盖在Dave身上。

盯着那块已经变得脏脏的手帕瞧了一会儿，瞧到Dave耳尖都红了，他将那玩意儿放到鼻子旁边嗅了嗅，皱起眉头。

“你他妈在干什么！”

果然。

耳朵和脸全都红成一片了还这么凶。

“你憋了那么久，是一直在等今晚吗？”

他刚要气急败坏地反驳，Kiko就打开后座车门下了车，又打开驾驶座车门钻了进来。这期间车门开开关关带进不少冷气，只披着Kiko身上那件大衣的Dave不由得缩了缩脖子，下巴和半张脸又埋进了Kiko的围巾里。

全是他的味道。

不知道什么时候，他就睡着了。

“Dave，到你家了哦。”

过了几秒后才听到衣物窸窸窣窣的声音，Kiko回头，看到Dave极不情愿地蠕动了两下，糟乱的金发挡着脸，犹豫着还没有动静。

“Dave？”

这回连蠕动都省了。

“那我抱你上去。”

Dave眼皮沉重得很，迷糊间觉得自己已经进入了快速眼动状态，被车里的暖气蒸得正舒服，反应过来这句话说的是什么才一个激灵，正好迎面灌来冷风吹得他更加睁不开眼睛，然后就两脚一悬被突然打横抱起。

他差点发出尖叫。

“好了好了，别扭来扭去的，你以为你很轻吗？”

“那就放老子下来啊！”

“睡你的。”

天哪，他又开始自卑了。尽管他很不想这样，但他控制不住自己去想。他不仅沮丧于被嫌弃太重，还愧疚地想起了今天又忍不住地吃了好多奶糖。

到他家门口的时候他蠕动着想要去摸钥匙，但是此时完成这个动作实在是有些困难。

“在我外套内袋里有。”

“哦。”

Dave拿了钥匙开门，Kiko径直把他抱进了卧室扔在床上，就在Dave心跳骤然加速以为他的下一个动作就是整副躯体压上来的时候，Kiko却是退开了。

“……”他稍微张了张口。

然后Kiko折回来捏住他的脸狠狠亲他。

Dave差点就缴械投降任人鱼肉，但在意识到这个之后他就不甘示弱地想要攻击回去。

还没等到他咬住，Kiko就撤走了舌叶，捏着他脸的手也收了回去。

Dave简直想掐死他。

“晚安。”

鼻尖上落下轻轻一吻。

Kiko关了灯，走了很久以后他才开始在室内的一片黑暗中后知后觉。

……妈的，Kiko居然和他上床了。

自那天之后，他几乎是每天都心惊胆战地数着手指算回工作室的日期。每次到排练的时候他都提前约好David并从早到晚和David泡上一整天，直到David快要练到吐，问他Dave Mustaine你最近脑子是出了什么毛病，他又约上Dirk，总之就是躲着和Kiko单独相处的一切场合。

直到Dave快要成功欺骗自己Kiko也把那个见鬼的夜晚忘得一干二净的时候，一通电话把他吓得话都要说不出。

是的，话都要说不出。但这他妈绝对只有他Dave Mustaine一个人知道。

“Dave? ”

“……”他能说什么？妈的这家伙的声音真该死的好听。

“你都不会想我的是吗？”

他发现自己的心跳正疯狂加速，便想挂电话了。

“但是我——”

“不，一点也不。你也是。”

“可是今晚就要来排练了啊，上个月你自己计划好的，还说谁敢缺席你就要亲手剥了他的皮并把他煮了。”

Dave焦灼地叹了一口气，眼神慌乱躲闪。热气快要把他的脸都蒸熟了。

“Dave，今晚我会好好操你。”

Kiko于是听到那边传来了带着轻微电流声的一声呜咽，然后是连续不断的忙音。

Dave惊喘尚未平复，绝望地发现自己已经硬了，并且浑身发软，脑子里不受控制地不断闪回Kiko吻他、操他的模样，并几乎就要完全还原出那双形状优美的饱满嘴唇在他皮肤上游移的触感。

他下意识地去洗澡，比过往的好长一段躲着Kiko的时间里都要仔细地把自己里里外外洗得更干净。

一边洗着，还一边羞耻得浑身发抖，不知是紧张还是期待。

擦干身上的水珠，他盯着镜中一丝不挂的自己。

腿间软垂的阴茎因为他脑子里盘旋的被Kiko压在镜子上操的想法而微微勃起。

但他的身体是真的已不复年轻时的紧致弹性，皮肤病态的苍白，像纸，又已经松弛下垂，多余的脂肪也早已遮盖了他的腰线。

加上又不是什么刚被开苞过的抢手货，而是早就被人操熟过了。

声音又哑，叫起来没见得多好听。

但Kiko却是个什么都不缺的年轻性感的家伙。

到底是看上我哪点了啊。

他很快……就会对我失去兴趣了的……

莫名其妙的泪水顶了一下他的泪腺，被他咬着嘴唇忍回去。

被水泡得微肿的葱白脚趾在地板上纠结地轻轻蜷了一下。

一切准备妥当出门之前，他都不敢想象自己居然把放在抽屉最深处的假阴茎拿出来塞进了屁股里。

……我到底在干什么。

晚上排练的每一个乐段他都早就无比烂熟于心，无论进行到何处，他的手指肌肉都能迅速做出正确的反应，以至于Dave又开始不受控制地想一些脏脏的东西。

尤其是当他看到Kiko灵活细长的手指是如何在指板上翻飞弹动，并以那“Kiko式”的弹奏特点拨弦，就回忆起了那几根手指上次是如何在他的肠道里翻搅的。

倏地Kiko毫无征兆地对上了他的双眼，Dave一瞬间的所有慌乱躲闪全都被看得一清二楚。他知道Kiko没有移开粘稠的视线，那视线中露骨的暗示几乎能化做实体，在他被真正地触碰到之前就仿佛被剥光操遍了。

想到这里，他的肠道一阵紧缩，假阴茎上密布的凸起压进湿润敏感的嫩肉里。他浑身发抖，弹错了一个音。然而似乎除了他以外没人发现。包括除他们几个之外的调音师。

操，不，Kiko发现了。

他看到那个仍然像一台不知疲倦的演奏机器一样用手指操着吉他的家伙的嘴角勾了一下。

这个混蛋！

David和Dirk都离开得很早，David甚至几乎是一边忙碌地接听电话一边夺门而出的。尽管知道这只是巧合，但Dave还是忍不住去假想是那两人知道了些什么。

Kiko不知道为什么离开了好一会儿，等他回过神来的时候发现已经只剩下他自己一个还在电脑前对着屏幕上的一堆波形发呆。

突然一双手环住了他的腰，他以为是David又要挠他。毕竟认识二十多年来他们之间没少做这种事。

“David？”

他翻了个白眼，无奈地去推开腰间环着自己的那双手，却在这一刻僵住了。

这个触感绝不可能是David的手。

“再给你一次机会。”

带着湿热水汽氤氲而出的声线钻进耳孔里，然后是随之而来的柔软舌尖。

他浑身发软，动弹不得。

“David，嗯？”

不依不饶的追问，他听得阴茎迅速发硬，在最完美地勾勒出他臀部和大腿曲线的紧身牛仔裤上撑起了一个小帐篷。

Kiko的右手即刻覆盖上了那个小帐篷，大力揉了几下，Dave便失控发出颤抖的呻吟。

“你以为是他？”

接着那只手解开了他的腰带，让他完全勃起并洇湿了内裤的阴茎从一直压迫的布料中弹了出来。

“Kiko……”

“现在知道了？”牛仔裤被完全褪下，几根手指隔着内裤捏住他的阴茎前端，在铃口处轻轻打转，“为什么会以为是他？”

Dave开始小声啜泣。

玩弄他阴茎的手指撤走，伸进他已经饥渴开合着的穴口。Dave甚至没来得及在这之前避开Kiko偷偷把那个埋在深处的假阴茎取出来。

Kiko也是惊讶得不行。他是真的没想到。

“你居然这么……”

居然这么骚？

“我才没有！”Dave蠕动着想要躲开那几根手指，急得眼眶都红了。

怎么可能让你躲。

假阴茎被迅速抽出，表面上密布的凸起用力擦过每一寸肠壁，Dave哭叫着扯住了Kiko的衣袖，就在他以为接下来操他的会是他难以立刻适应的滚烫性器时，假阴茎再次捅了进去，才被彻底抽出。

要不是Kiko的手像个阴茎笼那样紧紧锁住了他的阴茎，他就要高潮了。

他腿软得很，已经完全站不稳，而这正好能让Kiko用自己的腿把他的双腿再从后方愈发分开，上身贴着他的后背将他压在办公桌上。这个姿势令他根本再无逃脱或躲避的可能。

从容地，Kiko把性器操进了他的甬道里。粗大的阴茎轻易破开紧缩的嫩肉，擦过Dave藏得极浅的腺体，插入到深得不可思议的区域。

Dave爽得瞳孔放大，苍白的脸上一片潮红，发出满足的呻吟，像发情的母猫。

“好深……啊……Kiko……太深了……”

回应他的是没给他任何缓冲的一连串又深又快的密集操弄。Dave被操得时高时低地尖叫，濡湿双眼微微上翻的模样淫糜，声线从平时的沙哑变得潮湿软糯。

他并未察觉自己在和Kiko做爱时的反应变得更不加掩饰了。

“Dave，你真该看看你现在的这个样子。”

他突然反应过来自己也许表现得过于放荡，脸上顿时红得能滴血，表情羞赧而尴尬。

他太放肆了，这样只会被嫌弃得更快的！

“美艳的婊子。”

滚烫的耳廓又被吻了一下，被含住，几乎搅乱得Dave一时间无法去思考Kiko究竟是不是在夸他……

在意识到自己淫荡的表现后Dave无论如何都不敢再那样叫了，咬着下唇浑身抖个不停的模样看着更加可怜。

“叫大声点，反正这会儿只有我能听到。”

Dave犹豫地摇头拒绝了他。

“不好。”

然后被捉着臀部操得一番呜呜咽咽的哀叫。腺体被密集摩擦的快感尖锐无比，他想求Kiko慢点，因为他总感觉自己要被操坏了，但他现在话都说不全，开口就是绵软的、时高时低的哀叫。

“还记不记得我上次说的，要在工作室里操你？然后你每一次来这里干正事，都会想起我是如何把你操成一滩水的。”

Dave啜泣着射了，不仅被操哭，还哭得脸上一塌糊涂。浑身都抖得厉害，像滩水一样趴在办公桌上，金发散乱而略微汗湿，贴在他的后背和前额上。

“这样能满足你吗？嗯？”Kiko指尖搓着他殷红挺立的乳头，性器仍在他的肠道里操进操出。

Dave濒死般瘫着，动弹不得，只下意识地躲着乳头上过于尖锐的刺激。

“还是说你需要连David也一起叫上……”

“不！”Dave眼中顿时流转过恐慌，棕色的瞳孔里全是委屈。

不，他不想再经历一次……不想再经历一次同时牵挂着两个人的痛苦了。何况这么多年来David真的没有和他有超乎密友以外的关系。David连他淫糜的过往都一无所知。

Kiko摸了摸他沾着黏黏泪痕的脸，然后手就一直无比轻柔地放在那里没有离开。掐一把他微微松弛的面部皮肤，游移到他苍白的嘴唇上，往下摹着他的颈纹，接着是耳后和肉肉的耳垂。

像爱抚一只猫。或者是比一只猫要珍贵的什么。

“你不是和他一直挺好的？”

“我们又不是那种关系！”

“嗯，也对哦。”

愈发猛烈的攻势，才稍得喘息的Dave又一次被迫卷入情欲的漩涡，一边承受着过度的操弄一边弓起背脊啜泣。

……可能还是因为他年纪大了，让Kiko感觉他并不是一个那么令人满意的床伴吧。

“或者是James？”

Kiko将手臂在办公桌上倏地撑住，就在Dave的身侧。Dave吓得一个激灵，肠道里瞬间夹得死紧。

Kiko抽了一口凉气。

“老骚货。”他笑骂。

Dave却把这句调笑当真了，眼里更多泪花。但他觉得对方肯定看不出，便哭得更肆无忌惮。

噼里啪啦的，金豆豆掉了一桌子。可他的长头发挡着，看起来也不甚明显。

“嗳，问你话呢。”

腺体上猛的一顿操，他忘乎所以绵软地叫个不停，好不容易眼睛又对上焦了才记起那么件伤心事。

“才不可能是他……嗯嗯……唔……”

Kiko犹豫了一秒。

“他是不是也操过你？”

Dave痛苦地默不作声地以头发遮掩着一塌糊涂的脸孔。

“嗯……”

“像Cliff那样？”

这回没有回答了，而是一声响亮的啜泣，不似旖旎而是痛彻心扉。

完了，别是欺负得太过了。

Kiko拨开那云絮一样的金发，伸手一摸，滑滑的脸皮上全是濡湿。他于是才看清Dave给他弄得有多惨，苍白的脸上全是潮红不说，眼睛都给哭肿了。一摸满手的眼泪，干透了又粘又苦的。

他现在很怕，之前不知道Dave有如此脆弱的过往，稍一触碰就碎了。

“你——”他犹豫地开口。

“我给你吸出来，这样会快一点……”

说完就挣扎着像要维护那最后一点尊严似地挪动着屁股企图把Kiko的性器弄出去，还一脸羞耻致死地、呜呜咽咽地成功了。

“啵”的一声，操肿的穴口慢慢翕动了一阵才闭合起来。

接着就挣扎着弓起着绵软颤抖的躯体，想蹲下去触碰对方的性器。

Kiko叹了一口气。

“怎么他妈能让你这么骄傲的人做这种事？”

然后在毫无防备的情况下被抱起，他的腿下意识地缠住对方的腰。

性器蛮横地闯入了甬道，自下而上钉入体内，进入从未有过的深度令他尖叫着想要向上躲避，却只能勉强挂在Kiko身上。

湿热肠道里的一阵紧缩爽得Kiko想立刻把他操死。

接着Dave就被压在门背上操，指甲快要把Kiko的后背挠出血痕。

Kiko终于将精液注入他的肠道里时，他也跟着高潮了，浑身脱力地倒进对方怀里，在余韵中一阵阵发抖。

“腰疼吗？”

Dave摇了摇头。

开玩笑，哪个老人家受得了这种操。

“瞧你胡说八道的，等会儿送你回去。”

Dave刚恢复点力气，凶狠地反驳了“我没有”就被扣着脑袋一顿亲，被亲得呜呜反抗。

哪有整天亲嘴的床伴啊，太奇怪啦。

*

Dave打开门。

“我以为你要躲我到天荒地老。”

Kiko甫一走进来，Dave就敏感地嗅到了他的味道。

雪松的冷香，和雨水。

还有皮革——那是Kiko正穿的夹克，和须后水的气味。

须后水……

他才意识到Kiko又一次吻了自己。

先是羽毛触碰般的轻盈，像安抚。他看到Kiko没有闭上眼，而是观察着他被亲是什么样子。

他羞红了脸，知道这是掩耳盗铃，也紧紧闭起了眼睛，眼睑不安地蝉翼般震颤。

以为要被放开，以为这是全部，然而下一刻就被紧紧缠住腰身摁住后脑，要被揉碎了似地深吻，他甚至没来得及换气。

Dave知道自己的唇舌滚烫，因为他正发着高烧。原本只是想一个人在家里窝着，却不受控制地叫了这个家伙来陪。

那绝对是随叫随到的……他不知道为什么，也不敢想是为什么。

短暂地分开，然后整个人被摁倒在沙发上，那温柔的气息又一次笼罩过来，以排山倒海之势。

齿龈和软腭被对方兴奋的舌尖反复舔舐，随后是舌床被肆意翻搅，每一次黏腻的摩擦都让Dave扭动呻吟。他觉得自己的口腔正在被一条舌头操着。

无法思考。无法思考。无法思考。

直到每一次舌尖的勾缠都引起他不住的颤栗，缺氧和自己发热滚烫的体温都让他晕头转向，Dave意识到自己似乎又开始承受不住，唔唔挣扎着想要把Kiko推开，但使不上半点力气，反而被压得更紧。

软腭又被舌尖重重刷过，他泄漏一声湿哒哒的鼻音，感觉到了内裤上自己的精液。

Kiko立刻就发现了。

“Dave，你射了。”

他觉得自己脸上现在一定已经像被操得服服帖帖了那样，口舌肿得不行，眼角也早就蓄了泪花。

刚把人放进门，他就被吻射了。

他超后悔，想躲起来。

但是完全没有地方躲。

“你射了，你被我吻射了。”

他像被触动了开关，淫叫了一声。

“不要说了……”他呜咽道。

“现在这样高温的身体变得更敏感了吧？”

Dave下意识地缩了缩，以最凶狠的表情和目光盯着他、警告他。

却迅速想起了上一次在录音室里爽到濒死的高潮。

“真怕今天就会这样把你操死了。”

“你敢！”

“放心，我不会那样的，但你可能会——”

嘴巴被捂住了。

Kiko的眼睛笑了，眼里柔柔的笑意盈盈。

那一刻Dave就想，如果他能真的拥有这个男人多好。

手被拿了下来。

“等我欺负够了就好好照顾你。”

“Kiko……”

“嗯？”

他欲言又止，没敢再向那双如水的眼睛看分毫。

但Kiko紧紧盯着他，并非是以令人毛骨悚然的一种直视，没有逼迫的意思，甚至含有隐约要外溢的期待。

这只令他脸上更红。他觉得自己要烧起来了。

Kiko的手指仅是碰了一下他的脸，那轻碰的触感略为冰凉，他抖着哼了一声。

“河豚，”Kiko说，像个孩子，但嘴唇离他极近，“快要爆炸的那种。”

他有点心烦意乱地推开那只手，但是自己的手腕反而被捉住。

“快点说。”轻声催促，让他连心脏都快要跳出来。

仿佛是过了好久好久，他才舍得蚊子哼哼一样嗫嚅起来。

“为什么你会这么随叫随到？”

“因为你是Dave啊。”

“什么破回答……”

他的腮帮子有点点鼓了起来，又被轻轻一戳。

“喔，炸了炸了。”

手又被推开。

“那你……你……”

“我什么？”

嘴唇离得极近，极近。

“你……”

额头也最终贴到一起，Kiko清澈的眼睛仍然盯着他，害他目光闪躲。

“为什么要……吻我？”

我居然问出来了。我不敢相信我居然问出来了。

他有点害怕再听到同样的回答。但Dave发誓如果再听到同样的回答他一定会先捶烂面前这个人。

“因为你是——”

眼睛都瞪圆了，还开始氤氲。

“你是我最喜欢的Dave啊。”

加了定语就不一样了吗？

……

操，加了定语就不一样了。

“什么……”

“我喜欢Dave. ”

“哈？……”

“我喜欢Dave Mustaine，想和他交往。”

他要晕了。现在立刻马上。

“喜欢到……想要把他在浴室里操到失禁。”

他几乎是被那几个淫秽至极的字眼刺激到尖叫。

然后Kiko立即就这么做了，在浴室里把他剥得像只光溜溜的虾，赤裸地弓着背脊。

“还要把你压在这里……”他看到了全身镜里的自己面上的潮红一直延伸到胸前，到勃起挺立的鲜红乳头，还有正主动地分开的腿，半勃起着往外吐水的阴茎，“让你知道你被我操到高潮的时候翻白眼是什么样子。”

“不……不要……”但伴随着他微弱的抗拒声音，Kiko已经开始插入他高热的肠道。

“会非常的、淫荡。”

他恐惧失控的感觉。但他今天躲不过了。

他的肠道勉强地吮吸着蛮横的来客，将插入的性器一点点容纳，但在完全吃入的瞬间，性器突然抽出，缺乏润滑的肠肉被用力碾压拉扯，Dave发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，又爽又恐惧地捏紧了拳头。

“好像还有点干。”

Kiko说得满不在意，挺身插入，Dave差点没站稳。

“但一会儿就有很多水了……”两颗艳红的乳头都被捉住揉搓拉扯，间或将硬硬的乳粒摁进乳晕中，“甚至会流得到处都是。”

他的小臂撑着镜面极力让自己远离镜面，否则滚烫的皮肤会在接触到冰凉的镜面时备受煎熬。但Kiko一直严严实实压着他，每操进他的肠道里一次，他的乳尖和阴茎都会顺势被挤到镜面上，冻得他想缩起来，只被插得更深。

干涩的甬道里渐渐被操出了水，让Kiko操得越来越快，他的啜泣声愈发响亮，看到镜中自己潮红的脸上全是泪花。

Dave立刻羞耻地紧闭上眼。

“Dave，好好看看嘛，你最不强势也不凶狠的时候是什么样子。多可爱。”

他的脑浆像被热病搅得一团糟，直叫他顺从，甚至因为被这样夸奖而更兴奋，抛却了一点点羞耻。

镜子里他的脸上已经密布汗珠和泪痕，他痛恨的脆弱和淫荡，又恰好是他本能凭依的。

高热的身体仿佛是要燃烧，从血液、到骨骼、到皮肤。然而即便如此，肠道里操进操出的性器还是滚烫无比，将他操得吸不上气，空气灌进口腔里、穿过气管，使他只能发出破碎的啜泣和断续的气音。

自己的这副模样Dave全都被迫看得清清楚楚，而愈是痛恨自己这副淫荡的样子，又愈是移不开目光。无论时隔多少年，他淫荡的身体仍然会因为被男人粗暴对待而兴奋。

泪液亦是滚烫。

他不知道自己是什么时候射的，吐出的精水愈发稀薄的阴茎被一只手托起，马眼被搔刮揉捏，只能再汩汩地溢出几滴。

他想躲，又被体内的性器钉死了压在镜面上，继续狠狠地操。

然后是耳尖被含住舔舐，Kiko又绵又冷的吐息拍打在脸上。

有什么就要出来了，在Dave确信自己的阴茎已经干到一滴不剩都时候。

他在尖叫，其中还夹杂着气若游丝地叫着Kiko的声音，像个婊子那样。

托住他阴茎的手开始挤压他的阴茎，又滑下去捏捏他已经略微干瘪的囊袋，按压会阴，接连不断地玩弄他的性器，像真的有意无意地要再榨出点什么。

“别摸了！”他脸上红得一塌糊涂，试图去推开那只手。

“Dave……”

“啊啊……你是不是有病！不要捏了！”

“DaveDaveDave.”

置若罔闻。

然后他再也说不出话，他所剩无几的理智全都用于努力兜住临门的尿意。

他看到自己忍着尿意又被操得糟乱的模样。他知道，美艳，并且脆弱。

Kiko还在一遍遍重复着他的名字，带着湿哒哒的鼻音，湿哒哒的，像他丰盈的嘴唇。

能将他吻射的嘴唇。

“我是不是会成为第一个看到你被操到失禁的人？”

腺体被碾过。

他尖叫着，身体一阵乱颤。

“Dave……”

细细的水柱打到镜面上，他嗅到自己尿液的气味，听到自己无声的尖叫，隐约看到自己的眼球淫荡地向上滚动着。

然后Kiko射在了他体内，性器拔出时还有精液顺着他的大腿流下，但Dave眼前晕眩，已经感觉不到了。

“啊，又晕过去了吗……”

在操之前说归说，真的把人操晕了以后Kiko还是觉得自己有点过分了的。

*

“Dave，别气啦别气啦……”

操完了就好言好语地哄着。

“有布丁哦！”

然后好吃好喝的供着。 

但要是真这么好哄的话——

他就不叫Dave Mustaine了。

Kiko看上去狠沮丧。但老人家都是要面子的，尤其Dave还是非常要面子的那种。

然后他就被抱住了，皮肤贴着皮肤的令他敏感颤栗的。雪松的气味包裹过来，像织了一张温柔的网，他无力抵抗。

Dave发现自己已经退烧了。

他叹了一口气，低下头，看到自己肚子上松弛的赘肉。

“有什么好喜欢的？有什么好喜欢的？有什么好喜欢的？”

他问，大声问，越来越失控，越来越哽咽。

不能陪我五年十年二十年三十年一辈子的都滚滚滚。

“你走开，我可不喜欢你。”他说。

“可是你明明就喜欢我的鸡巴……”

“老子他妈的不喜欢！”

他做了个长梦，Cliff的性器塞在他嘴里，James跟装了马达似地在他屁股里操，把他顶得喉咙里被一下一下地磨着，小舌都要磨烂了。

可他就是喜欢，即使是被嘴里塞着的性器插到难以呼吸。

至少这是一种填满的感觉。他并不觉得空洞。

那两个人这样轮流上上下下操了他那么几年。

然后想走的走了，倒霉的死了。他像个被玩腻的玩具般丢弃——也许James是更爱Cliff一点。誰他妈知道呢。谁他妈还追究呢。

“老子他妈的不喜欢被男人操。”

他他妈喜欢得要死。

Kiko抱着他，像个傻白甜。然后从耳后开始一点点吻他的脸，啄他颧骨上的雀斑，丰满的嘴唇湿润微冷。性器一直顶在他的尾椎附近，但只是微勃，跳都没跳一下。

那两个人会这样对他就有鬼了。

Cliff也会吻他，尽管那是在Cliff喝高了差不多要忘记自己有女朋友的时候。

他会心跳如擂鼓。

……万一是真的呢？

然而这答案在1986年的那天之后变得毫无意义。

“别哭别哭……”

妈的，他又哭了。

但此时竟有人把他的泪水一颗颗吻走。

“Kiko……停、妈的，停下……”他使出全力推开了那副让他分神的嘴唇。

流动的巧克力般的双眼疑惑地注视着他。

“我们还是趁早恢复正常的关系比较好。”

他说出来了，他居然有勇气说出来了。

Kiko的眼睛无辜地瞪圆了。

“为什么……”

“废话，你觉得这样他妈的正常吗？”

“哪里不正常了嘛？”

Dave止住了，他说不出口。

「你又不爱我。」

这话他可说不出口。

妈的，他承认，他只是想被人爱着。

只是想被人爱着。

只是这样而已啊……

也许是二十几岁的时候他造了太多孽。

“没有什么好解释的，你快点滚吧，不想看见你。”

“Dave，你要解雇我？”

“不可能！”脱口而出。

怎么可能像解雇那些主音吉他手那样对他。

“但我们也不能……也不能……”

他开始语无伦次，本就没什么说服力的解释变得更为苍白。

“你想哪里去了？”

Dave也不知道他该怎么想，看都不敢看Kiko一眼，假装无比坚定地低着头。

“……床伴？”

Kiko难以置信地试探着问，老天，他居然是这么想的。

“你觉得我像……我会——”

“你不像那些混蛋！”

“那……”

“你放过我吧，你不觉得我太老了吗？”

好不容易说出来的时候，金豆豆掉得噼里啪啦，Kiko只能用手一把一把地接。

“嗯。”颈后敏感的皮肤被轻轻地吸。

Dave打着抖叫了一声。

“但是你看，还是一副期待抚慰的身体。是不是有二十年……哇，二十年都没人这样碰过你了？”

废话，不然呢？

有力的手臂蛇一样缠着他，他却无比感到慰安。

“可是你这么年轻……啊！……别弄了射不出来了！”

他极力扭动着躲避开始玩他乳头和阴茎的手指。

“年轻？”Kiko聊家常似地漫不经心，“这样就是……比你死得晚一点，你就不会那么伤心啦。”

“你脑子坏掉了？你觉得让别人知道你三天两头跟一个老你十一岁的男人上床很长脸？”

“还好吧……”

Dave气得翻白眼，直想一榔头抡过去。

“可是你明明就喜欢我。”

“我不喜欢。”

“那为什么那天晚上故意要在录音室等我？”

Dave板着的一张扑克脸顿时变得通红。

“你好像一直没有回答我。”

乳头被用力搓了一把，Dave惊喘出声。小小的肉粒已经被玩破了皮，这样一搓又刺又痒。

“然后我吻你，你没有假装无事发生，然后和我上床了一次又一次，”Kiko的声音仿佛变得越来越湿黏，“哪有你这样的？

“和我交往吧……和我交往吧，Dave……我好喜欢你好喜欢你……DaveDaveDave……”

Kiko每黏答答地叫一遍他的名字，就在他的颈上和脸颊上亲一口，轻轻揉捏他腰上的软肉，又痒又躲不开。

Dave觉得自己再不答应就要被他亲到化了，像夏日里的冰激凌……

胡乱的一阵点头，然后他才慢慢反应过来自己突然有了个比自己小十一岁的男朋友。

而且是性感的Kiko Loureiro.

而且——

第二天他们周围从捂住眼睛掉头就走的David到目瞪口呆的临时调音师等所有人就都知道了这档子事。

紧接着是排山倒海的推文。

直到现在，Dave还是一点都不习惯网络社交平台，但他的男朋友一直以来都适应良好。

所以他原本一无所知，直到在演唱会上被一群女粉丝围住叽叽喳喳地拷问，才知道Kiko成天在博客里发的都是些什么东西。

“你不要脸的吗？”

Kiko吞咽下口中的食物，疑惑地看着他，然后看着他手机里自己的博客界面。

然后视线移回到气得像只河豚的Dave脸上，还是疑惑。

Dave都不想理他了。

“那老子他妈的不要脸的吗！”

于是他那天晚上确实是连Dave的脸都没有摸到。

Fin.


End file.
